Content syndication is growing in popularity as a way to distribute frequently updated information, such as news and blog postings, on the Internet. Using content syndication formats such as Really Simple Syndication (RSS), content providers can include content and/or links to such content in a content feed. Users may subscribe to these content feeds using an application known as a feed reader, content feed reader, feed aggregator or content feed aggregator. When the content feed is updated with new content items, the new content items are reflected in the user's reader.